fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Life In Chuckle Huck Woods
This is a Fan Fiction that is made by Banddy Andy. Category:Fan Fiction Prologue Howdy my names Parid and this is the story of my life in the Chuckle Huck Woods. Ch 1 The Transfer Great I can't believe that loser Jeff got my job as guard captain of the castle town and I'm now Captain Chuckle Huck Woods. Oh great I'm there as I got out of the plane I then saw two guards standing in front of the gate I told them to move and they got out of the way. Well at least I have control of them oh I can't believe I have to live here oh this is tourcher. The only good thing about living here is I get to drink as much Chuckola Cola as I want. Ch 2 The Maze I walked inside of some weird building that had the history of the Cola and then I walked into the next room and oh boy did I hate it. I walked into a room filled with barrels and saw a sign that said "welcome to the barrel maze". I said to myself "oh great" so I went inside and walked around for about an hour before I came to the conclusion that I was lost I then Broke down and started to yell and swear. I then got out about five hours later and left that room for good. Ch 3 The Main Man Bubbles When I got out of that stupid Maze there was a very old man standing in front of me. And as soon as I saw him I knew he was the legendary Bubbles he asked if I was the guard captain I replied yes he said that I must protect him and the soda with my life. I thought to myself what do I protect him from there's nothing in these woods but fuzzys and they don't attack people unless they attack them. Oh I can't believe I have to live here. Ch 4 Winkle Colosseum I've been here for about a week and I've been stationed at the winkle colosseum where these werid snails have giving me a home. These snails are very nice acctualy Bubbles does not like them but I don't care I think there cool. I've even got to play some werid game called the Chuckleroc Bounce I really liked it I even beat the high score that these two brothes got about ten years ago. What's that I heard an explosion wow what are those I guess I get a little action. Ch 5 The Wiggler I saw a Wiggler outside running right over trees crushing them with one stomp. I sat there woundering who got it so peeved. I guess it don't really matter that much all I have to worry about is stopping it. Ilungged at it with sword in hand and swung. I hit it head on in the head but it did nothing. I was stunned and now I have one more problem when I hit the wiggler I got it more mad so it's charging at me now. It hit me head on with it's head and sent me flying into a wall. I landed by a half empty bottle of Chuckola Cola and then I knew what to do.